


on edge.

by agreymatter



Series: nsfw one shots. [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Finger Sucking, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, side mohyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreymatter/pseuds/agreymatter
Summary: Tzuyu underestimates how far Nayeon will go to edge her.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: nsfw one shots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	on edge.

**Author's Note:**

> didn't really mean to post this on d-day for more&more, but im a wreck after that live stream. 
> 
> i also just kept going. it's a little wordy.
> 
> please enjoy <3

Tzuyu had visually been tense the entire week, restless and unable to focus on the things that regularly brought her comfort. She had been cocky, thinking that two weeks without sex would be a breeze for her, but Nayeon had made sure it was more than just that. No touching. No toys. Nothing. Or her punishment would only lengthen.

It was all made worse by the constant moans that Nayeon was eliciting from Jeongyeon any chance she could get. Making Jeongyeon a mewling mess at every opportunity she got. Most egregiously having Jeongyeon ride her fingers on the drive back to the dorm, with a desperate Tzuyu right beside them, her thighs tightly pressed together in an attempt to endure the torment that Nayeon was revelling in. 

Despite the pleasure she was feeling, Jeongyeon didn't make a show of herself getting off, Nayeon had conditioned her better than that. She knew what it was like to be where Tzuyu was, unable to do anything to herself, so hopelessly horny all hours of the day and it made her turn her head away from Tzuyu to try and hide the pleasure that was coursing through her body. 

Jeongyeon hid her face in Nayeon’s cropped hair, her lips perched by Nayeon’s ear as she let loose all the moans of pleasure from deep in her chest. There was nothing that felt better than the Nayeon’s long fingers deeply hitting her most hidden spots that she didn’t even know she had. It has Jeongyeon desperately clutching to Nayeon’s shoulder, her right hand moving up so that her fingers could tangle into her hair. Her eyes shut tightly, her hips moving on their own as Nayeon began to feel her walls flutter, her hand already covered in Jeongyeon’s slick almost to the point of it beginning to pool in her palm. 

Jeongyeon could feel herself reaching her orgasm, teeth grinding together as she pulled harshly on Nayeon’s hair to keep from going over the edge right that moment. Because she knew better than to come without the permission of Nayeon.

‘… Unnie, please. I’m so close.’ She is a complete mess, her hands even more fiercely digging into Nayeon as she tried to still her hips to prevent her orgasm.

But Nayeon wouldn’t allow it, beginning to pump her middle and ring fingers into Jeongyeon hard. If she couldn’t keep up her movements, then she would make sure that she couldn’t halt her encroaching orgasm. Laving her tongue over the right side of Jeongyeon’s neck and sucking a deep hickey just under her jawline. She tilts her head up to whisper heatedly into her ear.

‘It’s only been twenty minutes, baby,’ her tongue pathing over the ridge of her jawline, now coolly breathing out against the shell of her ear, ‘if you come now, that’s all you get for the rest of the night.’

Jeongyeon shivers at the new fervour of Nayeon’s fingers, they’re hitting so deep and bringing her so close that she can’t wait any longer. The breath against her ear makes her moan out again, she can barely register her words when she was so close to the edge. All she knows is that she wants to come. Her right hand drops from Nayeon’s hair to clutch at the exposed expanse of her back, her left hand moving down to rub tight circles onto her clit. 

She can feel Nayeon’s smirk against her cheek. Nayeon aware of the choice Jeongyeon had made, now bringing her left hand to rest on Jeongyeon’s hip to help guide her to orgasm. Jeongyeon falls forward, having to support herself with her left hand, mewling out for Nayeon to keep going. Nayeon’s palm squarely landing on her clit with each thrust brought her teetering to the edge. She knows Jeongyeon can’t last much longer. She feels her need to come. The moans accentuating the lust she felt. She knows exactly what to do for her.

Her fingers now curl to hit Jeongyeon’s g-spot directly, pumping harder to repeatedly hit the same spot over and over. She’s unrelenting now, not slowing her pace until she feels Jeongyeon clench tightly around her fingers, ‘come for me, Jeongie.’ 

It’s the words she was longing to hear. Her body rocked by her orgasm. A loud moan tearing through the relative silence of the car. There’s a new rush of slick against Nayeon’s fingers, feeling Jeongyeon come around the fingers hitting her so deeply. Her body is rocked by her orgasm, her knees spread even further, inadvertently falling further on Nayeon’s finger, a strangled moan falling past her lips at how deep Nayeon was. Her nerves on edge, she leaves go another moan of Nayeon’s name from her lips. She’s ashamed at her display but feels so full of ecstasy and lust for Nayeon that it melts away all those foreboding feelings. Fully giving herself over to her orgasm, her hips rocking against Nayeon’s arm, Jeongyeon now shallowly shifting back and forth trying to ride out the rest of her high. Helped by Nayeon’s gentle pump of her fingers. 

Jeongyeon lets out a deep breath, her hand grasping at Nayeon’s wrist to keep her in place for a while longer. She needed this closeness, nearly always requiring it after her she came. She exhales against Nayeon’s ear, lips gravitating to her neck and wrapping themselves around her collarbone. A calm washing over her as she softly sucks on the ridge of the bone. Eyes falling shut softly as she leaves a mark in Nayeon’s skin.

Nayeon is attentive with her aftercare, staying inside Jeongyeon as long as she wants, gently caressing her hair with a loving touch. She can feel herself twitch under attention of Jeongyeon’s lips, a soft moan leaving her lips at the tender mark being left on her. She makes a note to have Jeongyeon use her mouth on her late. With that, Nayeon retracts her fingers from Jeongyeon, despite the loud whine of protest, to then splay out the two fingers as they both watch the combination of cum and slick web between both digits. She shifts Jeongyeon onto her thigh, reassuringly pressing the muscles into her clit to provide the contact that Jeongyeon was craving after coming.

Her left hand comes up to grip the back of Jeongyeon’s hair and tilt her head back, placing her fingers before Jeongyeon’s lips and she doesn’t break eye contact with her, making a show of how good she could make Jeongyeon feel. 

‘Clean up your mess, baby,’ Nayeon coos as she traces the outline of Jeongyeon’s lips, leaving a small trail of wet around the younger woman’s painted lips.

Jeongyeon obeys with little resistance, taking Nayeon’s fingers down to the knuckle as she moans out at the taste of her cum. Her eyes softly close as she works Nayeon’s fingers around with her tongue. She gags ever so slightly as Nayeon pushes them further down her throat, taking a second to adjust to their length in her throat, before her tongue diligently clears the two fingers of any of her cum.

‘Good girl,’ Nayeon whispers, feeling the fabric of her panties dampen and cling to her core at the need that was growing within her, gently caressing Jeongyeon’s cheek while she finishes up. Her eyes trailing off to look at Tzuyu, with a crooked smirk turn her lips up, but she’s brought back to the woman in her lap, as Jeongyeon whines at the how Nayeon was teasing Tzuyu. Her hands lift to wrap around Nayeon’s wrist, dictating her movements on her fingers, making sure to lap up every drop of her cum.

Jeongyeon swirls her tongue about Nayeon’s fingers two more times to ensure all her essence was taken from them. She pulls out to the tip, nipping at her fingertips before rubbing the back of her hand to the curve of her cheek. Jeongyeon always compliant with Nayeon’s wishes of her after being allowed to come. She’s thankful, and affectionate with the older woman, feeling a sense of safety in her embrace. Her breathing has clamed down. She softly rocks against Nayeon’s thigh. Nayeon only allowing it for how good she’s been tonight. 

She always revelled in the sounds that Jeongyeon made, even softly moaning at the attention paid to her fingers after the heated session they shared in front of Tzuyu. Jeongyeon’s stamina was something that Tzuyu admired but at this very moment, resented it. Her insatiable drive leaving their dorm filled with the sounds of her coming under Nayeon’s constant attention when she was in the mood. It made Tzuyu fidget in her seat, hands balled up into fists in her lap trying her best not to give in to the soft moans now filling the car as Jeongyeon felt herself wanting to come again.

‘Mmm, you aren’t trying to get off again, are you baby?’ Nayeon asks, trailing her hand up Jeongyeon’s body and stopping to rest on her hip. Firmly preventing the movement of her hips and lifting her from being nestled on her thigh. Jeongyeon wants to let out a whine, but relents, knowing that if she protested Nayeon would remember. She instead decides to rest in her lap, slinging her arm over Nayeon’s shoulders as she finds comfort in the new position. Reaching up to connect their lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues gently vying for dominance, as Jeongyeon puts up her best defence to Nayeon. But finally allowing her access to her mouth, feeling the warmth of Nayeon’s tongue press against hers fiercely. She can only think of it leaving kisses all over body, a moan at the thought struggling past their connected lips. Jeongyeon breaking their kiss, deciding to lie her head against Nayeon’s shoulder.

She is happily sitting in Nayeon’s lap as they arrive back at their dorm, the two non-stop giggling with each other as Tzuyu sat on the opposite side of the car trying her utmost to not touch herself. Nayeon casting her gaze to Tzuyu between exchanges with Jeongyeon, making sure that Tzuyu didn’t break her rules, before moving her stare back to Jeongyeon and kissing the back of her shoulder affectionately. Tzuyu just wanted this to end, but she knew that Nayeon wouldn’t let up for Jeongyeon, so why would she let up for her? But with how the car ride had gone, she was beginning to doubt her resilience to Nayeon’s ways. 

Heading to their front door, Jeongyeon is still attached to Nayeon, interlacing the fingers of her right hand with Nayeon’s left and keeping their bodies together as they punched in the combination to the door. They leave their shoes neatly lined up with a reminder from Jeongyeon before they step into the living room. Most of the others had already gone to bed, beside Momo and Jihyo, who were wrapped up in each other’s arms. The television dimly lit their faces with a soft blue lighting flickering every so often at the change in scenery that took place in the drama they were watching. The couple were tightly tucked up underneath a light blanket, both absentmindedly welcoming the trio home as Jihyo pressed her head into the crook of Momo’s neck. Letting go a sigh of relief as her left hand came to rest on Momo’s hip.

Nayeon instructed Jeongyeon to go to their shared room, leaving a soft kiss to her cheek before softly slapping her ass as she turned to do so.

Now alone with Tzuyu, Nayeon pushed her up against the wall, trapping her there with her body and domineering presence. Despite their height difference, Tzuyu was hopeless when Nayeon was even remotely rough with her. A dark look was present in Nayeon’s eye as she uses her left hand to push Tzuyu’s shoulder into the wall, her right hand deftly undoing the button on Tzuyu’s shorts before dipping down the front of her panties to feel the mess she had become. Nayeon does this without breaking eye contact, gripping tighter on Tzuyu’s shoulder as she lets go a moan at finally being touched after thirteen long days. Nayeon softly passes over her clit, making sure not to put enough pressure on it to make her feel good, but to sufficiently make her whine out for more. 

‘Did watching your unnies get you that wet, Tzuyu?’ her brown eyes scoping out how her body reacted, it gave her an indescribable pleasure in knowing how pent up Tzuyu was becoming. ‘You’re such a messy girl.'

She then gathers an ample amount of slick on her index finger and takes it into her mouth. Making a show of slowly licking all traces of Tzuyu from her finger, in a seductive assertion of her control over Tzuyu. She’s nearly whimpering at the light touch to her core. Her need swelling at the feeling of another person on her skin. Nayeon doesn’t bother doing her shorts up, attempting to draw Tzuyu into breaking her rules. A stern gaze is kept on Tzuyu, expecting her response. 

All she can offer is a rapid series of nods at the teasing she received from Nayeon, trying to turn away, but was confronted by Nayeon’s arm entrapping her to that spot. The gaze on her body feeding the warmth that was growing in her core. Tzuyu looked to Nayeon with desperation in her eyes, not knowing that this was exactly what Nayeon wanted out of her. It only stoked the fire. Her arm reaches up to have her fingers dip into the front of Tzuyu’s shirt, to bring her down to Nayeon’s height. Placing her lips right up to ear.

‘Don’t even think about touching yourself tonight. They’ll tell me if you break my rules.’ Her voice is rough, as she sucks a dark hickey underneath her jaw. It causes Tzuyu to moan out, loud enough to disturb Momo and Jihyo. Feeling herself nearly come untouched at that moment. As Nayeon was separating herself from the younger woman with a light trail of spit following her movement away. 

Her attention changes when a whine comes from Jeongyeon who stood at the corner watching the display, knowing that she was meant to be getting attention from Nayeon. It leaves Nayeon with a growing smirk, she forgoes paying any attention to Tzuyu, responding warmly to Jeongyeon’s call. She presses a delicate kiss to her cheek before whispering, ‘there’s one more mess you need to clean up, baby.’

The look on Jeongyeon’s face is quizzical, she only realises what she means when Nayeon guides Jeongyeon’s hand to between her legs, letting her feel the mess she had become from their earlier tumble in the car. Whispering in her ear, ‘I need your lips on me again, Jeongie.’ 

Nayeon lets out a small laugh at how eager Jeongyeon’s pace becomes, she wraps her hands around Nayeon’s wrist and pulls her towards their bedroom, whispering back how she’ll make sure to take care of it right away.

All the while, Tzuyu is left hot and heavy at the door, nearly deciding to just touch herself in the dimly lit corridor to get rid of the frustration that was building up inside her. Her hands perching right above the waistband to her panties, finger’s threatening to reach down and slowly bring herself to orgasm. But she stops when she hears a noise of disapproval emanating from Momo, who is now standing in the hallway with Jihyo wrapped around her waist. Her mind too clouded by Nayeon’s display of dominance, that she didn’t hear them rise from the couch, she was so close to losing out to Nayeon’s game right that moment. 

Momo can see it, that desperation in Tzuyu’s eyes, folding her arms over her chest and pacing slowly up to Tzuyu, ‘you know better than this, Tzuyu. You have to follow the rules.’ She stands before Tzuyu, softly caressing her arms, ‘be a good girl, you only have one day left.’ She lowers her hands to move Tzuyu’s away from her panties, despite the acute whine that leaves the youngest, she sternly places them to her sides as she then fastens her pants back up. Momo leaves her with a soft kiss to her cheek before taking Jihyo up in her arms and moving to their room together.

Nayeon’s combination of incessant teasing and brief touches to her body had her all worked up. It made each night a struggle to not just end all the edging and make herself come over and over again. But Nayeon had seen to it that there was nothing in her room that would alleviate her need, but instead left a looming presence of her punishment in the form of Chaeyoung and Dahyun watching over her every move and ensuring that she couldn’t sneakily get herself off. 

She feels like she could cry. Left alone in her overwhelming need for release. A frustration building up more and more as the day slowly comes to a close. Tzuyu looks at her phone. It’s only another twenty-three hours, forty-five minutes and twenty seconds, until she’ll be allowed to come. The painful counting of seconds has her lay in bed, it gave her some relief to know that it was nearly over, but with the demanding need to have something pressed to her clit eats at her. The desire to have something fill her up and pump into her until she was nothing more than a hot mess on her bed and mewling to be used until she couldn’t remember her name. Tzuyu is longing for a pair of lips on her skin, laving over each of her nipples and roughly marking her skin. The ecstasy that would drive her to moan out her lover’s name over and over, until it was the only thing she could remember. 

She’s awake until an ungodly hour, the heat between her legs not dying down and keeping her alert throughout the night. Her teeth having badly left their mark in her lower lip as a way to restrain herself from vocalising her need. Knowing that Dahyun and Chaeyoung would take it upon themselves to tease her for the whine she would have let out. A single tear rolls down her cheek and onto her pillow, as she somehow manages to pass out at three o’clock in the morning. 

But it’s unfortunate that her body hasn’t learned to obey Nayeon’s rules. When her eyes crack open at the warmth of the sunlight on her skin, she feels almost feels relieved to wake up as though a great pressure was taken off her shoulders. That’s when she notices her panties have gotten considerably damper. Her blanket had been kicked off her body during the night unconsciously. Tzuyu lowers her hand down her body. Bated breath as a sense of panic sets in. Fruitlessly trying to deny the actions of her body. A small gasp leaving her mouth when she moves past her clit, feeling that she had come in her sleep completely unaware. It was the first time anything like this had happened to her. Wet dreams happen. It was unfortunate that her first happened right this moment.

It’s even worse that it happened just as she heard the door open.

Nayeon had felt bad for the constant teasing, knowing that last night would have been rough for her, but was assured in the fact that, if she had made it through the night, she was done with her punishment. So, she’s here having come to Tzuyu’s room now to strike a day off her punishment, but what she comes across leaves her annoyed. Tzuyu, with her hand down the front of her underwear, and appearing to already have taken it upon herself to see out her own need and it made Nayeon even more furious. 

‘To think, I was going to wake you up, nice and warmly, with my mouth on your clit,’ she scoffs as she walks up to Tzuyu’s bedside, her eyes growing wide as Nayeon is now towering over her. 

‘U-Unnie, it isn’t what it looks like. I—’ Tzuyu puts her hands up away from her body, a line of slick and cum trailing off her left hand as she attempts to plead her case.

‘I don’t want to hear your sorry excuse,’ Nayeon leverages the size of her hands, so she can trap both of Tzuyu’s wrists together just above her head. Her right hand breezily snaking into her underwear and feeling the wetness that now clung to her core. ‘Do you think you can explain this?’ her hand appearing between both of them with the cum graciously covering her fingers and presenting them to Tzuyu. Thinking she was trying to flaunt breaking her rules with such obvious evidence against her.  
She has to restrain herself from shoving her fingers into Tzuyu’s mouth right that moment. Leaving Tzuyu one last chance to explain herself.

‘I can, unnie!’ Tzuyu implores her, straining against the hold, her eyes wide with tears threatening to spill over. ‘I had a wet dream! I-I wouldn’t break your rules, I swear! I would never!’ she strains against Nayeon’s hold, looking near fearfully at the older woman knowing that it wasn’t good enough, but it was the truth.

Nayeon laughs at her defence, and at how pathetic Tzuyu looks right that moment, she smears Tzuyu’s lips in the cum that was on her fingers, ‘that’s the best you got?’ she says slipping her middle and ring fingers past her lips, slowing beginning to pump them down her throat. ‘You’re just a bad girl, Tzuyu. Momo told me about what happened in the hallway. You think I’m going to believe you just came in your sleep, and didn’t break my rules?’

Nayeon’s pace is assertive, not too aggressive, paying close attention to how Tzuyu was reacting to her actions. The tears that welled in her eyes having already spilled over her cheeks. The second Tzuyu gags, Nayeon retracts her fingers, the long string of spit connecting the tips of her fingers to Tzuyu’s lips. 

‘You don’t think I haven’t heard that before? You really think I’m that dumb, Tzuyu?’ she grips both sides of her cheeks with her right hand, pushing them together leaning down to hover just above Tzuyu’s swollen lips. ‘I’m meant to believe you didn’t just get yourself off when you woke up? Is that it, Tzuyu?’ 

‘N-No, unnie.’ Tzuyu coughs out, looking Nayeon in the eye through her tears.

‘So, you didn’t break my rules?’

‘I would never,’ her voice riddled with desperation. 

‘Good.’

Nayeon captures Tzuyu’s lips with her own, releasing her hands as she moves to rid Tzuyu of her shorts resting her fingertips right above the waistband of her panties. She’s already on edge as Nayeon teases her a final time, running her fingers over the top of her heat, slowly tracing over her clit. Soon all her attention is placed squarely on getting Tzuyu to come, trapping her lower lip between her teeth and softly biting down. Pulling enough to draw out a moan, but gently so she doesn’t break the skin. It leaves Tzuyu whining for her to do more. She obliges. Pressing directly against her clit. Rubbing tight circles against the fabric of Tzuyu’s panties. It’s unbearable.

Tzuyu comes nearly instantly. Her body shuddering heavily through her orgasm. Hips bucking upward against Nayeon’s hand. The moan that ripped from her throat was loud and wanton. Her hips rolling into Nayeon. Not wanting her to stop. Not wanting anything to stop. Unable to keep her hips still after finally being allowed to come. Nayeon not bothering with permission, this once, knowing how worked up she was. It isn’t enough, however. Her head falls against her pillow, heavy lidded eyes are brought back to meet Nayeon’s. She has a fire in her, wanting to know exactly what Tzuyu wants. The exchange doesn’t change her actions. Deciding to continue her assault on Tzuyu’s clit while she regained some of her composure. 

‘Inside … I need you inside me, unnie.’ Tzuyu mewls up to Nayeon, her fingers trailing down angry red marks into her back. ‘Please, unnie, I-I need to feel you.’

The sound of her voice is like music to Nayeon. It’s the perfect balance between neediness and raw lust that makes her own need grow rapidly. She halts her movements on Tzuyu’s clit. A whine nearly vocalising in her throat, but with an austere look in Nayeon’s eye, she knows better than to hurry her along. Nayeon places herself between Tzuyu’s legs, admiring the mess that Tzuyu had made in her panties, she sits back on her calves before lowering herself towards Tzuyu’s core. Kissing against the side of her right knee. Then pressing another to the inside of her thigh. Now leaving a line of delicate kisses up until the very edge of her soaked panties. The need in her becoming excruciating. Nayeon knowing exactly what she was doing slowing down the pace. Now softly beginning to breath against the front of her panties. 

But she refrains from teasing her further, and leans back up, offering her right hand again. Pressing against her clit delicately, resuming the loving attention to the sensitive nub. ‘Is this not enough for you, Tzuyu? Do you want more?’

Tzuyu feels herself shudder at the words, her body twitching at the taunting tone in Nayeon’s voice. She’s nearly afraid to reply with how another loud moan erupts from her lips. Her thighs beginning to tremble after her second orgasm. ‘I—I—’

Nayeon can tell she’s already on edge once again. The rise in the pitch of her voice. The stuttering of her words. But she wants to hear Tzuyu say it again. ‘Use your words, baby, or I won’t know what to do.’ 

Tzuyu can barely make out a sentence, breathing heavy as she broken moans out. ‘Fingers – in – me.’

It’s that moment when Nayeon decides to give into her wishes. Leaning forward again, to peel Tzuyu’s panties from her body. Admiring her work as they are stained with Tzuyu’s cum. She can feel the heat radiate from between Tzuyu’s legs. Nayeon discards Tzuyu’s underwear to the wayside of the room. Resting her hands on top of Tzuyu’s knees. All before she lowers herself down to her core, softly breathing out against her soaked folds, sending another shiver through Tzuyu’s body. She captures her clit in her mouth, tenderly moving her tongue over the firm nub and eliciting a new series of moans from Tzuyu, much louder than before. Nayeon adjusts to her new position, bringing Tzuyu’s thighs over her shoulders as she alternates between soft, long licks to her clit and a gentle suck on it. 

Tzuyu’s hands find purchase in Nayeon’s hair, entangling her fingers in her deep brown hair, she wasn’t going to let go of her anytime soon. Nayeon dug her fingers Tzuyu’s muscular thighs. Her arms wrapped underneath them, to support and hold her in place. She can’t help it now. How her hips hump unconsciously into Nayeon’s mouth. Moving to only find her orgasm at this point. She feels herself reaching the edge before Nayeon pulls back. A shaky moan emanating from Tzuyu as it’s quickly turned into a moan as she feels Nayeon’s lengthy middle finger enter her soaked hole. 

Tzuyu can feel every subtle movement Nayeon makes inside her. Her chest heaving as she tries to accommodate the feeling of Nayeon’s fingers. Her palm is turned upwards. Starting to pump her finger into Tzuyu at a balanced speed. As on edge Tzuyu was, Nayeon never wished to cause any discomfort to Tzuyu. She allows Tzuyu to get accommodated to her.

‘You okay baby?’ her voice is soothing over the sound of her shallowly pumping into Tzuyu.

‘V-Very…’ her head curls into her shoulder, letting out a low moan at the feeling of Nayeon’s long finger. ‘N-Nayeon … f-faster … please.’ 

She’s delicate in upping her pace, gradually raising the tempo of her thrusts until she is pounding into Tzuyu. Leaning down to flatten her body against the bed. Her right hand reaching under Tzuyu’s thigh and to lay on her abs, while her mouth returns to her clit. Nayeon can feel every twinge in Tzuyu’s body. Relishing the melody of her moans, in the rhythm of fingers, loving each second that Tzuyu was coming under her tongue. 

It isn’t long before the dual sensations send Tzuyu into her third orgasm and even faster into her fourth. She’s blissed out. Only ever moaning out for more. For Nayeon. Her hand already moving down to grip over the top of Nayeon’s. Her back arching as she feels herself on the edge once more. It’s Nayeon hitting against her g-spot that sends her into another orgasm. Tzuyu all but arching off the bed as she comes for the fifth time. Nayeon feeling her walls flutter again, an all too familiar wetness on her hand and her finger being tightly clenched onto. Tzuyu leaves one final moan of Nayeon’s name echoing through the open door of her room. 

Tzuyu lies near limp on the bed. Chest moving up and down rapidly as she attempts to calm herself. Nayeon grins at the mess that Tzuyu is now. Cleaning her own finger of Tzuyu’s cum. The readjusting herself with limited movement. Her nose pressing against Tzuyu’s clit gently, as she runs her tongue through her folds savouring any cum she found. Pushing in softly to make sure she had gotten her fill. Nayeon then drawing her tongue up to Tzuyu’s clit a final time. Then beginning leaving a line of kisses up her body, resting when she pressed her lips to Tzuyu’s in a deep kiss. 

Nayeon raising her hand to pull back the stray hairs that had shifted in front of her face, leaning to press a kiss to her forehead as she cradled Tzuyu into her chest. ‘Was that the worth the wait, baby?’

‘Y-Yes. So worth the wait.’ Tzuyu wraps her arms around Nayeon’s waist, resting her head on her chest as she mellows out in the loving embrace. Calmly taking several long breathes before finding the strength to mutter out, ‘but if I have to wait another thirteen days to come again, I’m going to go crazy.’ 

Nayeon laughs out loud at her, swarming her in a new batch of loving kisses to her face, ‘maybe if you’re not a brat, then I can make you come more often.’ 

Tzuyu weighs up her prospects, before leaning into Nayeon again, ‘maybe if I came more often, I wouldn’t have to be a brat.’ 

‘Oh, that’s some thin ice you’re on, baby.’ Tzuyu laughs at her reply, but when Nayeon kisses against her ear again and whispers, ‘keep that up, and it’ll be a month before we have sex again.’ 

Tzuyu shivers at her words, holding back her thoughts for the time being. She was content enough in the moment to stay silent in Nayeon’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: agreymatter.


End file.
